Existing toy blocks can be used to assemble models in various shapes, such as storied building and robot, to produce unit body components with various dimensions and shapes. The major reasons are described as follows. By only using the existing unit body components, it is merely possible to pile up or assemble models with wider lower part and narrower upper part, such as pyramid. Therefore, the toy blocks in the prior art can only assemble very few kinds of models; so the creativity of children is limited. If only the existing unit body components are used, the assembled models have relatively poor stability and will fall out and collapse upon occurrence of small inclination or shaking. Therefore, the toy blocks in the prior art have no satisfactory entertaining quality and may easily cause frustration feeling to children and to deprive their interest in assembly. However, the components with various shapes required higher processing costs. In addition, the components with various shapes require excessively complex and trivial assembly mode and are difficult for children to start operation, leading to unsatisfactory entertaining quality. Furthermore, special splicing modes are provided among different kinds of components in various shapes so that some components cannot effectively spliced. All the factors will limit the creative thinking of children and also be unfavorable for the intellectual development children and the establishment of their perception of three-dimensional space.